Harry,Amber Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban
by isabellemartin209
Summary: Amber potter is harrys twin...she deals with sirius black and high school crushes georgexoc


A girl was sitting at the dursley she has red hair with some black streaks into it she has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead and hazel eyes with thick long eyelashes. Her twin with messy black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead was looking at something, the girl whose name is Amber for her eyes was absently looking around the room and sketching in her pad.

-Ambers pov-

"Amber…do you think we'll be okay this year?" harry asked cautiously I looked at him and smiled at him and put my pencil down.

"of course….i mean harry we always get through it and I write to ginny she is fine now and over it though she still gets nightmares every once in a while. Other than that fine" I said looking around nervously.

"hows George and fred?" he asked writing bck to Hermione I assume.

"awesome they are thinking of making a joke shop and want my help" I said laughing a bit.

We sat there that night I was reading with a torch and harry was practicing his lighting spell and I smirked and then frowned when mr. dursel came in and I pretended to sleep and I looked at him.

"harry careful..i don't feel like being smacked again" I whispered lightly and he sighed.

"sorry but I have to practice this" I sighed and nodded and kept reading.

The next day marge came and I was wearing a pair of jeans and a black sweater my hair half pulled back it goes to my shoulders layered with my bangs hanging to the right.

"oh you both are still here are ya?" she asked and she looked me over and snorted "hair is still ugly…and those streaks don't help" she said I raised an eyebrow.

"ive always had my hair like this aunt marge" I said annoyed

"and yes we are still here" harry said putting a hand on my shoulder.

She went to Dudley and ripper growled at me and I glared back at him and he whimpered and ran off I smiled happily. That night at dinner I was snapped to get the food dish from ripper.

"clean it up" she said I grabbed the dish and helped harry in the kitchen.

"what school do they go to?" marge asked

"st. brutus' for the hopeless" Vernon said I smiled and marge looked at us.

"do they use a cane there?" she asked and I looked up at her.

"oh yes.." I said

"weve been hit loads of times" harry said smirking at me and I bit my lip.

"excellent…I wont have any of this namby pamby wishy washy nonsense about not beating people who deserve it" she slurred I snorted internally "you mustn't blame yourself for how these two turned out Vernon its all to do with blood. Bad blood will out! What is it that the kids father did petunia?" she asked and we were turned away as I sipped some water.

"oh..nothing he didn't work. Unemployed." Petunia said

"and a drunk too no doubt?" she said I gaped and dumped the water out.

"THAT'S A LIE!" I yelled

"what did you say?" marge asked angrily

"our father wasn't a drunk!" harry said and her glass shattered my fault actually.

"don't worry don't fuss! Petunia I have a very firm grip!" marge said and Vernon glared at me and I saw the look on his face.

"I think its time you two went to bed" Vernon said I went to move but marge made me stop.

"quiet Vernon…you girl clean it up" I did as she asked and dumped the glass in the trash "actually its nothing to do with the father" she started making me freeze "its all to do with the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If theres something wrong with the bitch there something wrong with the pups" I had enough and harry blurted out angrily.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" harry yelled I carefully put the rag down and glared at her.

"you know nothing of our parents you great fat…ugly toad!" I yelled and Vernon got pissed as did petunia.

"Right….let me tell you!" she said pointing up her finger it started to get big…she was inflating

"oh shit" I muttered and harry was glaring at her angrily and she got bigger ripped attacked Vernon. She broke the chair and her button knocked Dudley over…and so did another. Harry and I watched wide eyes. We ran upstairs and he kicked the stand.

"Amber lets pack and leave.." he said I nodded and did so and we left the room I have no pet as of yet I just couldn't find the right one.

"YOU BRING HER BACK YOU PUT HER RIGHT!" Vernon yelled smacking me in the face I gulped and looked at harry who drew his wand on him.

"no she deserved what she got…and you touch amber again I will curse you" harry said I moved behind him knowing a bruise was forming. We left and stalked away I saw marge floating and smirked.

"the toads not coming back anytime soon…I hope we can go back to school harry" I said sadly.

"well atleast were gone.." harry said as we went to the park and sat down we saw a big dog and I gasped. Harry pulled his hand out and a bus came here we looked confused at eachother.

"welcome to the knight bus-" he started and then I heard him talk to us. "you get in" he said I went in with harry and looked around.

We both sat on a bunk and we paid our fee and I heard a talking head "take it away ernie this is going to be a bumpy ride hahahaha" he said making me go wide eyed in shock.

The beds moved and I flew into a pole hurting and he looked at us. "the leaky cauldron tht is in London" harry said I was trying hard to hold on. They stopped making me fly onto another bunk and I groaned in pain.

"who is that?" I asked and harry pointed it out.

"that man?" harry asked

"that…this is Sirius black that is…don't tell you both haven't been hearing of Sirius black" stan asked we both shook our heads in a no fashion. "hes a murderer got himself locked up in Azkaban for it" he said I was lost in thought. Then I flew into the window with harry.

"ouch" I whimpered a creepy guy walked up and looked at us.

"ah miss and mr potter we have been expecting you" he said I raised an eyebrow and whispered to harry.

"he reminds me of igor" he laughed a bit.

We went inside and looked around curiously and I couldn't help but sigh a bit free form the durselys and Hedwig was there. We were brought to the minister and I sighed a bit making my hand look like it was talking and harry grinned at me.

"pea soup?" he asked we both shook our heads no.

I ignored them both and watched the igor man and we couldn't help but sigh.

"listen sir….they were harassing us…so we left its not tht big of a deal"

"now tom will show you both to your room" he said I smiled a bit.

"tom?" I wondered

I changed the next day into a pair of jeans, pumas, and a short sleeve black shirt with a green hoodie. The book attacked harry and we both jumped onto something.

"what the hell?" I asked cautiously "JUMP ON IT!" I yelled and he did so and bound it with a belt I did the same with mine. We both went downstairs and heard arguing I simled and we both saw ron and Hermione.

"Amber…harry" ron said excited I grinned and Hermione said the same and we all sat down.

"not flashing that clip again are you Ronald?" I grinned and whirled around and ran over to fred and George.

"hello boys" I said they looked at me shocked

"hello is this reall the little second year we left last year?" George asked I laughed and ron and fred were arguing.

"I tihnk so just grew up that's all" I said grinning and George touched my hair making me laugh a bit.

"and cut your hair I like it" he said touching it I grinned and blushed a bit.

"harry amber.." it was mrs. Weasley she hugged me and smiled "good to see you both"

"good to see you too" me and harry chimed.

"harry can I talk to you?" mr. weasley asked and I sat down chatting with them.

"what do you reckon they are talking about?" I asked and fred and George shrugged.

-on the train-

"that's brilliant!" fred said and lee smiled at us.

"oh shut up!" I said laughing and I sighed a bit. "harry told me something..sirius black might be after us.." I said and fred and George went wide eyed

"that's not good" fred said and the train stopped I fell over and George caught me.

"Shoot" I whispered and I was now sitting on his lap looking around cautiously. Something opened our door and the happiness drained out of me and I felt myself get dizzy I stood up and a creepy hand held the door open.

"AMBER!" harry yelled and I heard George yell my name as well as I passed out I woke up later with lee, harry, fred and George and a teacher over me.

"amber you okay?" harry asked and I was handed chocolate.

"yeah…I tihnk so…did I pass out?" I asked and they nodded

"so did I…" harry said sadly and they told me what happened I blushed and ate a piece.

Later I was soaked with rain and I sang with the choir and smiled a bit and sat back down next to fred and George who clapped me on the back. "nicely done" and I heard malfoy I smirked and hit him so he couldn't talk. He glared and turned around I smirked and fred and George smirked at me then I heard something I didn't want to hear.

"dementors will be stationed at every door" Dumbledore said I gulped we went upstairs and saw the portrait singing.

"here listen she wont let me in" seamus said I snickered I am on freds back and we saw her and I sighed annoyed George patted my head.

"FORTUNA MAJOR!" I yelled after she was done and fred almost dropped me and she sighed and glared at us as we slowly went in and she closed the door.

"You try it then" she said I sighed and was put down and fred and George leaned against the wall.

"Fine" I huffed I was handed a remembrall and I smirked and went to a high A and it broke and the boys clapped and she let us in.

"not bad potter" George and fred chimed I smirked and nodded

"always…how are they coming the animals candys?" I asked and they smirked

"ron and everyone should be trying them now" fred said and I yawned

"tell me how it goes" I said and they nodded George kissed my cheek and fred hugged me I touched my cheek when they rna upstairs. I blushed and thought to myself 'do I like him?'


End file.
